東方寅と妖怪 The Tiger and Youkai
by touhoudaibouken123
Summary: In Mayohiga,Yukari Yakumo and her Shikigamis decide to go to visit Reimu and Suika.But on the way,the meet El Tigre and fights into duel.This story has only 2 Chapters.No flames.Just a nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

This is pure 's no exist in the this is back story of 東方大冒険 ~ Great Adventure of Eastern.

Disclaimer : I don't own the character belong to ZUN and Nicktoons.

* * *

It is normal day at Gensokyo.

We go look at a house in Mayohiga.

Woman : Ran!!!!

Ran : Yukari.

Yukari : I'm bored.

Ran : Are you going to sleep again?

Yukari : Um....uh..huh..... Just give me a suggestions please.

Ran : Umm.......... Let's go have a walk at the Human Village.

Yukari : But there's no special event in another one.

Ran : Let's see....... How about we going to outside world?

Yukari : But there's no interesting at there.

Ran : Soooo......... Let's have a visit to Reimu.

Yukari :That's good idea,'s go there with.......

Ran : Your boundary power,right?

Yukari : Of,'t forget bring Chen also.

Ran : Ok.

( In 5 minutes later )

Ran : Miss Yukari.I bring Chen to we ready.

Chen : Where we going, Ran - sama?

Yukari : We're going to Reimu's shrine.

( In Boundary Dimension )

Chen : ( Jump and Skip in there )

Yukari : I'm sure she's happy now.

Ran : she can't wait to play with Suika.

Yukari : Yup. (Saw Chen Stopped)

Ran : Chen what is it?

Chen : Ran - sama,I think I saw a person who has Yukari - sama 's power.(Pointed at the person)

Ran : What!I thought Miss Yukari has this power.

Yukari : Maybe he must be one of my relatives.

Boy : Ok, you tomorrow. (Saw Yukari,Ran and Chen)

Chen : (Hides behind Ran)Ran – 's look at us.

Boy : Oi, we meet time I'm gonna defeat you in your eternal sleep.

Yukari : Um,what are you talking about? I don't know who Sartana is?

Boy : Enough 's have a duel in ,you and your familiars.

Yukari : Oh.......So you want to challenge me,eh?Yes,i accept I am bored.

Boy : Claw Labyrinth!!!!!!!!!

Yukari : What the?

Ran : Miss Yukari.I think he have a dodge now.

Yukari : (dodge) My turn!!!Quadriaple Barrier.

Boy : Not Pocketwatch!!!!!!!

(Whole surrounding stopped,the boy throw knife like Sakuya Izayoi and release the time)

Yukari : What the? (Quickly summon a shield)

Ran : Miss Yukari.I think he is one of the relative of chef maid in SDM.

Yukari : It's looks like to use our superior weapon.

Ran : What is it?

Yukari : (Took out of a picture of shirtless muscle man)This one.

Ran : OMG!!!! (nosebleed and fly faster) TTTTEEEENNNNKKKKOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boy : OMG!!!!!(Get hit by Ran)AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!(Fall)Ow!!!!!!! (Fainted)

Chen : Well I think the boy is defeated.

Yukari : His fainted,duh!!

Ran : Let's take him to our home.

Chen : What about ….....

Yukari : Don't worry we visit Reimu tomorrow.

* * *

is the end of Chapter 1.I'll upload Chapter 2 if i'm if it's looks laggy because i am beginner in writing fan fics.

Review Flamers allowed please because i'm trying my me if i did something .

I own the El Tigre's (the Boy) other abilities or spellcard.


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

Well,as same with the first chapter,this is pure fictional and this is backstory of 東方大冒険 ~ Great Adventure of Eastern.

Also,I didn't own any characters in own by their creators and owners.

* * *

Previously. Yukari Yakumo and her shikigamis,Ran and Chen were on their way to Reimu Hakurei's shrine. But suddenly they meet a boy,who known as El Tigre attack them insteading them of his main enemy,Sartana of Dead. But Yukari Yakumo they take him to there let's continue this story.

After the day that Yukari and El Tigre fights,it was a nice morning in Yukari's we go to see where El Tigre fainted. He has a strange vision in his dream.(Just give the suggestion because I out of my mind).

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" El Tigre as he awaken by his strange dream. He take a deep breath. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Oh! You're awake"

After he heard the voice,a woman came in with a girl. The woman has violet eyes and yellow long hair. She is wearing a purple dress with red ribbon decoration,long white glove,and a poofy hat. The another one has blonde hair and yellow eyes. She is wearing blue and white long sleeve outfit with pink trimmings,wearing a two tails hat with many amulets that hid her fox ears and nine tails.

"Excuse me to ask you,but who is Sartana of Dead anyway?" asked the woman.

"Miss Yukari." angerily to Yukari.

"What,Ran? I only ask him a question."

"I think he will attack again."

"Don't will not"

But,El Tigre were clueless. "Huh?"

"I told you that he will not attack." said Yukari.

"Whatever" as Ran mumbled.

El Tigre looked very confused. His mind were searching either Yukari is good or same as his main enemy,Sartana of Dead and her familiars which same as Ran and Chen but they are male.

Then,El Tigre asked "Is it me or you are the twin of Sartana?"

But Yukari was really confused."Well. To be honest. I never meet Sartana that you described"answered Yukari.

"Then,who are you?"

"Well. My name is Yukari this one beside me is my shikigami,Ran with her shikigami,Chen"

"Hi." said Ran.

"You must be the new one who control same power as Miss Yukari"

"Nope.....err......Yes? There's someone who has this power other than Yukari before me"

"Who is it?"

"Sartana of Dead. You know,she's famous and very powerful villianess in my world. Something worst about her that she want to rule my world. But I stole her power."

Everything that El Tigre were saying was leaving Yukari's mind to guess that how he able to stole Sartana's power. She start thinks that El Tigre was more powerful than Sartana. So she praise him that he could defeat such powerfull villainess.

"Wow! You could really defeat a powerfull villainess. Your spellca- I mean your skill could work to her.I think she's dead now. Whoops,i mean that she is powerless now." praised Yukari with a little mistake.

"Well,actually I stole her power with this" explained El Tigre as he took out his dagger which hangs at a pouch on his leg.

"What is that?"

Before El Tigre could answer Yukari's question,he interrupted by Ran. "Well,sorry to interupt you explaination. But this is the legendary dagger that held by the family of the big cats such as Tiger or Panther. I think he is from the family of this." explained Ran.(I made her very knowledgeable)

"You know it? But there's no about you in my family history." leaving El Tigre confused.

"Well,I know everything." replied Ran

After El Tigre and Ran were talking each other,Yukari remembered 's know that Chen were very bored and sad because they (Yukari and her shikigamis) didn't go to Reimu and Suika. She decide use Ran to call Chen.

"Ran." said Yukari to Ran.

"Yes Miss Yukari." replied Ran.

"You go out and call Chen to come inside" (Chen were outside. Playing by herself)

As Ran go outside,Yukari and El Tigre were having a the several minutes,Ran came in with a girl. She has brown hair and eyes. Wearing a red and pink dress with golden trimming,green hat,a pink bowtie,cat ears and two tails. She were looking very sad. She were hoping that they could go to visit Reimu.

Yukari don't want to sit in Mayohiga and let Chen she's trying to cheer Chen up with going to Reimu.

"Ok. Enough crying. Today we go to Reimu." said Yukari as try cheer her (Chen) up.

"Are you sure we going there ?" murmured Chen as she's trying to wipe her tears at her cheek because she were crying at outside.

"Sure."

As Yukari were speaking,Chen were delighted because she can play with Suika. She were happily skip till her skipping were out of control. Ran try to stop her but she couldn't because she's way too fast because if she do this,it is possible to catch wasting the time,El Tigre use his time-stopping ability and get he put Chen at Ran's arms and stop using time-stopping ability. Ran,the one who get Chen at her arms hug tightly so Chen didn't do that again. As El Tigre exhausted,Yukari were surprised that El Tigre could do his time stopping ability.

"How did you do that? I mean do you even has that ability?" asked Yukari as she confused how he could freeze the time.

"Actually,I even stole many ability. You can potrayed me as ability theif" explain El Tigre.

"Oh I see. Now let's go to Reimu okay." said Yukari as she summoned a gap.

"Won't you mind to go with us ?"

"Uh,sure. It's nice to meet anyone in here." replied El Tigre as he also summoned a gap.

We skip to a shrine which is Hakurei Shrine. At the back of the shrine we see a young lady and a young has long black hair,dark red is wearing red and white dress with detched sleeves,yellow neckerchief and a large bow which tied at her other one has brown eyes, knee-length orange hair done up in a ponytail. Has two long straight horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. Wears a tattered pink blouse and a long purple skirt. Wears 3 chain were having a snack after the young lady sweeping the young girl with horns were busy drinking sake at her purple gourd while the young lady busy drinking her green tea.

Suddenly,Yukari and her shikigamis get out from her gap leading the young lady suprised."Hi there,Reimu. Looks like you having a nice tea break." said Yukari to this event happened,the young girl right away leave from the seat and start playing with Chen.

"Oh,hi must here for a tea right?" greet Reimu as she asked Yukari wondered if she want a tea.

"Oh 's why i'm I bring someone with me."

"Who is it?"

As Reimu questioned to Yukari,it leave her to think who is she reach the wooden plate which have the snack,she realize that the snack was empty which make her angry.

"YUKARI!!!!Did you finished my snack?" asked Reimu

"What?I only eat one" replied Yukari

"SUIKA!!!!!Did you finished my snack?"

"Ehh???I only eat three." replied Suika

As everyone at shrine area replied that didn't finished Reimu's snack,Reimu were clueless that who actually finished she heard a voice.

" snack was tasty."

As Reimu turn around,she saw El Tigre who partially out from his gap."Ah Hah!!!!!!It was you!!!!!!" said Reimu.

"What?What's wrong?Don't pick on me or I use my powers at you." replied El Tigre as he ready to fight.

Before Reimu and El Tigre were fight into duel,Yukari stop them from fighting."Wait!!!Reimu,El Tigre, don't El Tigre is from outside world." said Yukari who try to stop them and explain Reimu about El Tigre.

"That's strange.I've never seen him must new in ...Okay.I want to find out more about him.

After,their were sitting at the shrine floor."Well,actually I'm half...." said El Tigre

"Half what?" asked Reimu

"Well actually i'm born in hero and villain I'm not sure which one I should follow."

"I think you look heroic"

"Yeah, my villainic grandfather wants me to join him to become evil."

"I think being villain is not bad but it's ruin everything."

"I'm actually in the part of multidimensional fight evils."

"Ok."

"The leader who is very annoyin- cheerful! always with half-ghost."(He refers SB and Danny Phantom)

"A half-ghost......just like that ghost gardener."(She refers Youmu Konpaku)

"There's also a scienctist with his creepy robot also has shikigami like one with two fairies is so weak and he is tsundere to the partner is the shaman of err.......JUJU!!!!!!!"(He refers Jimmy Neutron,Timmy Turner and Tak)

" one with fairies is just like Alice Margatroid."

"Also,there's an alien with annoying robot helper join us with no reason and investigator with big hea- glasses! who has a extraodinary knowledge and also good at using duel !!!!"(He refers Zim and Dib)

"What?What's going on?Somethings bad?"

"I forgot to go back at outside world.I bet they worrying about me that I've gone for 1 day only.I better go back to outside you in anytime if I could" said El Tigre as he summoned a gap to outside world and go in.

When El Tigre arrived in Miracle City,he quickly change to his normal form which know as Manny that,Frida saw Manny at the alley and Frida asked him."Where have you been for one day,Manny?" asked Frida as she make worried face.

" I was in boundary dimension,I saw a woman with her shikiga- familiars!.We were fighting but I when I woke up at her house she took me to her friend with a I didn't hurt at all." explained Manny.

"The she's a villain?"

"'s actually a good person." said Manny as they walked.

"Thanks,Yukari,Ran,Chen,Reimu and 's nice to meet you" whispered Manny to himself.

"What is it?" asked Frida who wanted to know.

"Oh,nothing."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

's a long if I made them Out of is the end of 東方寅と妖怪 ~ The Tiger and catch 東方大冒険 ~ Great Adventure of Eastern first chapter.

Flamers,GTFO from reviewing this story.

Some nice comment and advice please.

El Tigre's abilities that written in here are mine and fictional.


End file.
